Lookie, no Touchie!
by Tsukino no Kodomo
Summary: Seto Kaiba is offered a new job overseas in America as CEO of a new KaibaCorp chain. He jumps at the chance, wanting to take KaibaCorp to greatness...but could the love of someone he had no clue loved him stop him from boarding that plane? Or is it too la
1. Default Chapter

Lookie, no Touchy, Chapter 1  
  
by Moonchild DJ and Sukino  
  
******************************  
  
Sukino: *jumps up and down* We have a new story!!!!!!**  
  
**Moonchild DJ: *sighs and puts a hand on her head* And we have a hyper co-writer...**  
  
**Sukino: *grins* You know you love me!!!!**  
  
**Moonchild DJ: *giggles* Hai, unfortunately!**  
  
**Sukino: Well we have gone and done another story. . .**  
  
**Moonchild DJ: And we're not even done with ! Oy...**  
  
**Sukino: Hey you did it all the time!**  
  
**Moonchild DJ: *blushes* Well....hai....I dun mean to...**  
  
**Sukino: Well neither did we. . .we were just excited about this story!!!**  
  
**Moonchild DJ: Hai! This is a rather kawaii one...**  
  
**Sukino: *nods her head* yep I love this one. . and I hope you all will to!**  
  
**Moonchild DJ: Um...Sukino...what rating are you gonna give it..?**  
  
**Sukino: *turns red* We. . umm. .. there. .. is that thing. . .umm. .. **  
  
**Moonchild DJ: Exactly...R, then?**  
  
**Sukino: *nods* R is it. . . .**  
  
**Moonchild DJ: *blushes* Our second story, and already into R....what does that say about us...?**  
  
**Sukino: That you are a bad influence on me. . .. **  
  
**Moonchild DJ: *glares at Sukino* HEY!!**  
  
**Sukino: *smirks* what'd I say?**  
  
**Moonchild DJ: *pouts* Hmph.**  
  
**Sukino: I was kidding! *tackleglomp***  
  
**Moonchild DJ: Eeep!! *falls over with a squeak* **  
  
**Sukino: *looks at the readers* So read and enjoy!**  
  
**Moonchild DJ: *in a rather squashed sort of voice* And don' forget t' review...!**  
  
**Sukino: Oops! *clamers off of Dee* Gomen nasai. . .**  
  
**Moonchild DJ: *rubs her nose, then sticks her tongue out goofily before tackling her* Review, onegai!! And enjoy!**  
  
**Sukino: ACK!!!!!**  
  
**Moonchild DJ: *tickles Sukino* Oh yeah, and we don't own anything of Yugioh!**  
  
**Sukino; Y-yeah w-we w-want to t-though. . .D-Dee s-stop!! *laughing so hard tears come to her eyes***  
  
**Moonchild DJ: *grins insanely* NO MERCY! **  
  
**Sukino: *looks at the reader* H-HELP!!!!!!**  
  
**Moonchild DJ: *beams innocently at the readers before attacking again*  
  
******************************  
  
Jou was sitting on a bench in a park near Kaiba Corp. He looked through a window he knew was Seto's. He sighed. _I love him. . .how can I love the one person who has made my life a terror. . I know because he is absolutely perfect. .'_**  
  
**Seto pushed a hand through his hair as he closed up for the day. He still didn't believe the call. _KaibaCorp in America...that is amazing...and I get to go there. Not sure about how long I have to stay, but it should be rewarding...'   
  
_Seto closed up his laptop and grabbed his briefcase and coat, slinging both over one shoulder lazily as he left and stepped out into the light.  
**  
**Jou stared aimlessly at the sky. _. . will I ever be able to tell him. . .could he return my feelings. ..'  
_**  
**Seto decided to take a walk to clear his thoughts, the breeze rippled his hair and his shirt as he walked into the park quietly.**  
  
**The blond ran his hands through hair. _why am I stressing?!!'_**  
  
**Seto stopped, making sure that he had all his papers from work. He gave a sharp cry as the wind took off with them, as they blew right towards Jou.  
**  
**Jou looked up seeing the papers, and jumped to his feet as he tried to gather them. _I wonder who they belong to?'  
_  
The brunette grumbled as he chased after the scattered papers He wasn't watching where he was going and bashed his head against Jou's as they both bent over to gather up papers. **  
**  
Jou cried as looked up and saw Seto's cerulean eyes. _Oh gods. . .it is Seto. . .'_  
  
Seto blinked, his eyes widen as he found himself face to face with Jou. _Hm...pretty honey-brown eyes...gah, what am I THINKING?!'   
_He stepped back, fighting down a blush. So it's you, mutt.  
**  
**_Oh yeah it is the insult game once again. . do I even want to play it anymore. . .iie. . _.' Hai Kabia it''s me. . Jou answer  
**  
**The older boy glanced at him, then down as he picked up more scattered papers. Arigato for the help. Appreciate it.**  
**You're welcome. . what are you doing out here anyway? Jou asked.**  
  
**Just clearing my head. He stuffed the papers back in his briefcase. ....got a long trip ahead of me, just needed to sort things through...  
**  
** A long trip. . .where ya going?  
  
America. KaibaCorp's opening a new branch there. Seto stated.  
**  
**_He is leaving' _WHAT?!. . you can't!! Jou blurted out.  
**  
**Seto blinked. I can't? Since when are you my travel programmer, mutt?  
**  
**Jou looked down. Never mind. . .  
**  
**Seto quirked a brow. Thought you'd be glad to get me out of your hair. Look at the bright side, no more taunts from this end, you'd have to find someone else to fling insults at you. He snapped his briefcase shut with a finality.  
**  
** I don't want someone else. . .I want you. .Jou told him, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
He quirked both brows this time. What, you're a glutton for punishment, pup? Seto questioned.  
**  
**_It's now or never. .' _I-I. . I-I. . I-I love you ok?! I. LOVE. YOU! he stuttered, running off before he could get an answer.  
**  
**Seto's briefcase fell to the ground with a thump. He was shocked speechless. _There's....no WAY he could have said what I think he just said! .....Did he?_'  
  
******  
**  
** Jou sat on the steps of his home that evening. He looked up at the stars and sighed._ Why did I do that?. . .he could never return the feelings. . to him I'm just a mutt. . .an annoying mutt_'  
  
Seto took an evening walk, hands shoved into his coat pockets as he wandered alongside the sidewalk going past Jou's home. He felt a bit confused.  
**  
**Jou looked up, seeing Seto coming up the street. _What's he doing here?!'  
_**  
**The taller boy stumbled over the uneven sidewalk in his distractedness. He fell down with a hiss. He struck his knee on the concrete. _Baka me, where's my head? Stupid blond mutt, why'd he have to say that?!'  
_**  
**Jou gasped, thinking he was hurt. He rushed to his side. Are you ok, Kaiba? He asked, concern shinning in his eyes.  
**  
**Seto's eyes went wide at his voice. He turned to stare at him in surprise _What IS this?! Fate must be laughing her ass off at this..of all the people...!   
  
Seto stood, ignoring the twinge of pain and the rip in his pants at the knee.  
**  
**Are you positive?**  
**  
I'll be fine. I've been through worse. Seto stared at him, trying to figure him out.  
**  
**Jou could feel the gaze. What is it?  
**  
**Seto paused. ..........Why?  
**  
**Why what?  
**  
**You know perfectly well what....  
**  
** Oh. . . . . Jou sighed and looked down. Because I do. . .because you are you. . ..  
The brunette shook his head in confusion, the wind sending his hair into his eyes. All I do is aggravate you. Not the best person to l....love...**  
  
** Demo isn't the best person to love. . . it shows you are there. . you know me almost better than I know myself. . .Seto I understand if you can't return the feelings but I'm not taking mine back. . . I think I'm going to go back inside, my Pop's probably wondering why i'm not at dinner. . . Jou told him.  
**  
** I don't get you. I'm leaving in a few days, and you spring this on me...**  
  
**Jou turned back, looking at Seto sadly. I wanted you to know before you left. . . .well bye Se-. .Kaiba Jou ran up the stairs of the house, closing the door __.it's not fair. . .I should just kept my mouth shut. . . . . '  
_**  
**Seto glanced after him, still confused, and shoved a hand through his hair. He turned to walk on, though this time with a slight limp. _Why is this bothering me so much? It's the mutt's fault for being like this, not me...it's not like I care for him...' _He stopped, his eyes widening as his heart started telling him otherwise. _No! I'm not going to think about that, I won't!' _He ran off, still very confused and now more than a little torn.  
  
******  
**  
**The next day, although he tried to fight the urge to go to the park near Kaiba Corp Jou ended up going and he found himself in the same spot as yesterday. Jou looked into the same window where Kaiba's office was.  
**  
**Seto sat in the chair at his desk, as he attempted to work, but not getting very far. His pen clacking more against his desk in a nervous rhythm than any kind of work getting done. He rocked back and forth in his chair and growled in aggravation,. He grabbed his coat and told his secretary that he was taking a walk. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he wandered into the park.**  
  
**Jou sighed gazing around the park. _So that's it. . .he knows now and now he thinks I'm off my nut. . .oh well, maybe once he leaves, the hurt will too. . .'  
_**  
**Seto wandered by, his coat flapping in the breeze as he turned a corner. He went to the lake and stopped there. He skipped stones off the water as his mind swam in circles.**  
  
**The younger boy heard the water splashing and saw Seto. . _. . why do I keep seeing him. . is this Fate's sick way of saying, lookie, no touchy!'_**  
**  
Seto growled as he hurled a stone into the water with a satisfying splash. _Gods....why in the world would he fall for me? I do nothing but torment him...but then...why do I torment him in the first place? He never did anything to me, never went out of his way to get on my bad side, I just...started teasing him for no reason...does that mean something? Could it mean that I care for him? But if I do...that could open up a whole new bunch of problems...like since when did you go and fall for your enemy? I can't love him...I can't! He's my enemy...and I'm leaving in one day....'  
_**  
**He walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. Aren't you supposed to be working Mr. CEO? Jou asked smiling.  
  
Seto's eyes widened as his heart suddenly turned to mush at the grin ......Can't work.....**  
  
**Wy?. . is something wrong?  
**  
**Can't concentrate.**  
  
**Oh well, maybe I should let you clear your head. . .I need to get home anyways . . .I have to cook dinner tonight. . Ja ne, Kabia, Jou told him as he turned to leave.  
**  
**No, wait-- He bit his lip, wondering what to say.  
**  
****  
  
**Seto rubbed his neck nervously. Umm...walk with me....Jounouchi....onegai? he asked.  
**  
**The blond's heart flipped. H-hai. . .**  
  
**Seto smiled in relief, the first true smile he'd ever shown to Jou.  
**  
**_ he smiled. . Seto Kabia actually smiled!_' Jou turned to him. So where are we walking to?  
**  
** You hungry? We could grab some food...  
**  
**Seto you know me. . I'm always hungry! Jou smiled again.**  
  
**Seto smirked slightly. That you are. Come on, I know this great little outdoor restaurant that has the best food...**  
**  
Jou nodded. J_ust to be with him *mental sigh*. . . but he leaves tomorrow. . .'_**  
  
**The older boy nodded back as he led Jou there, a hand at the small of his back to help him avoid the busy people rushing around.  
**  
**Jou nearly died at the touch, _Breath just breath In Out In Out Out In In. .wait that's not right!!'_  
  
Seto led him to an empty table. He pulled a chair out for him out of courtesy with a slight blush. _Gah, what are you so nervous about all of a sudden? You're acting like this is a first date...which it is, kinda...ack, shut up!'  
_**  
**Jou smiled at Seto. Arigato. . so do you wanna tell me about Kaiba Corp and America?. . .you leave tomorrow don't you?.  
**  
**Seto took his own seat, steepling his fingers before him. Hai...tomorrow...they're opening a new branch there, and as CEO, I have to be there. I....just don't know when I'll be back...or if I will...  
**  
**Sadness and hurt flickered in Jou's eyes before he covered it up with a look of happiness. Well that must be exciting. . .is Mokuba going with you?**  
  
**He nodded. I can't leave my little brother behind when I don't know the long-term plans of this new branch. They may want me to stay there to take over the corporation there.  
**  
**The flicker of hurt crossed his eyes again, before he nodded. . . .it's a once in a lifetime chance. . .congratulations, Seto. . .**  
  
**Seto lowered his hands. He had seen the quicksilver flash in the expressive dark eyes. Once in a lifetime....hai....demo.....  
**  
**But what, Seto?. . wasn't it your dream for Kaiba Corp to expand and grow? Jou questioned.  
**  
**Of course. But the dream comes at the cost of...other things that I may not be able to have if I leave.... Seto responded.  
**  
**Like what?. . .  
**  
**Home. Friends--what few I have-- He glanced down and muttered as he traced an absent pattern into the table with his fingertip. ......Love...  
**  
**Love?. . but you can try and find all those things in America_. . I wish you would stay with me. .learn to love me. . but it's all just wishful thinking'  
_**  
**Seto blinked as he realized he'd just traced the word 'puppy' into the table. He flushed slightly as he glanced up at Jou. But what if I've found love here....?  
**  
**_I wish it was me. . I'm sure he probably fell for someone in his office or something_. . .'   
  
I'm sure that who ever it is . . will understand that this is your dream and wait for you. .. Jou explained.  
**  
**The brunette studied him intently for a moment ........Would you, Jounouchi?**  
  
**What?_. . . its me!! he was talking about Me!!!!'_**  
  
**Seto flushed again, swallowing past the large lump in his throat. .....Would you wait for me?  
**  
**Jou looked up at him and answered. All my life. . . Maybe it is just a hypothetical question, so just cool your jets, Jou. .'**  
  
**His eyes widened before he smiled again. I'm glad to hear that....though I'm sure you wouldn't have to wait all your life...**  
  
**Were you just asking that hypothetically, Seto?   
  
_Please say no please say no. . . . . .'  
_**  
**Seto blushed and lowered his eyes before shaking his head. I wasn't, Jounouchi...**  
  
**His eyes grew wide before he jumped out of his seat. He glomped Seto happily. _. . .but just when I get him. . he's leaving. . .it's not fair. . .'  
_**  
**Seto gasped. He nearly toppled out of his chair backwards, his arms automatically going around him, first to catch himself, then slowly he hugged him back.  
**  
**The blond pulled back. Gomen nasai. . .. He looked down at his watch. ACK! my dad is going to kill me! he yelped.  
**  
**Seto blinked, sighing, then glanced down at his own watch. He cursed softly. ...And I've got to get back to work...without food, nonetheless...  
**  
**Can I see you tomorrow before you leave. . .just for a moment or two?. . Jou asked. **  
  
**Seto nodded. ....Of course. I...won't be leaving until after five...by the time Mokuba gets home from school, and everything gets packed up... He stood, suddenly he didn't like the idea of traveling as much as he was.**  
  
**Okay, I'll meet you in the park at at 4:30 okay? Jou affirmed.**  
  
**It's a date. Seto flushed at his words. ...I mean...  
**  
**I get it. . gotta book it Jou smiled one last time before he ran home.  
**  
**The older boy shook his head as he headed back to the office ....I must be insane...  
  
******  
**  
**Jou arrived at the park at 4:30, a small package in his hands. Having found a picture that someone took of Seto and himself arguing at Duelist Kingdom, he had framed it and wrapped it up, a gift so Seto wouldn't forget him. I can wait however long it takes. . .I love him and I will never stop. . .'**  
  
**An assistant to Seto came up to the blond cautiously and asked. Katsuya Jounouchi?  
**  
**Jou eyed the stranger. H-hai. . .that's me. . .**  
  
**Gomen nasai, but Kaiba-sama sent me to give you a message. His plane left an hour earlier then he'd anticipated, so he left, as far as I know, around 3:30. he stated in a sad tone.  
**  
**What?! h-he's gone!'Jou exclaimed. Tears formed in his eyes, he fought to keep them at bay._ He said we could meet. . he promised!' _Jou fled from the park in a fit ot tears._ I have lost him. . .and I didn't even give him the gift' He _ended up at his home. He collapsed on the stairs sobbing. _I lost him. . he is gone. ..'  
  
_****_  
  
_Sukino: *gasping for air still uder attack* D-Dee!!**  
  
**Moonchild DJ: Whoops! *scrambles off of Sukino* Can't be tickling you when we've gotta talk, ne?**  
  
**Sukino: H-hai. . .*panting***  
  
**Moonchild DJ: *giggles* You SO deserved that, 'kino-chan...**  
  
**Sukino: I d-did n-not. . . **  
  
**Moonchild DJ: Mmm-hmm. For all the goddess comments, and all....? *quirks a brow***  
  
**Sukino: Ok ok. . .*sticks out her tounge***  
  
**Moonchild DJ: *giggles and huggles her, then glances at the readers* Hey there! Hope you enoyed the first chapter...*huggles Sukino again*....She thought up the name of the ficcie, ain't you proud of her?**  
  
**Sukino: *blushes* It wasn't nothing. . . .**  
  
**Moonchild DJ: I think it's cute! **  
  
**Sukino: I'm glad that you like it! *huggles her* I hope the readers liked it too**  
  
**Monchild DJ: I hope so too...although....*gulps*....we....kinda left it on a cliffie...? *squeaks***  
  
**Sukino: *pales* Uh oh. . . .**  
  
**Moonchild DJ: Erk....O.O....are we gonna have to run again...?**  
  
**Sukino: *nods, grabbing her arm***  
  
**Moonchild DJ: *sweatdrops* I hate runniiiiiiiiiiiiing....!! *stumbles after Sukino, racing after her***  
  
**Sukino: *calls back* DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!! *dives into RP-land***  
  
**Moonchild DJ: *voice echoes as she dives in after Sukino* You and your baka cliffies! You're gonna kill us!**  
  
**


	2. 2

Looky, No Touchie!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
by Moonchild DJ and Sukino  
  
***************************************  
  
Sukino: Sugar!Sugar!Sugar!!!  
**  
**Moonchild DJ: *sighs* Oh, no.....not again...  
**  
**Sukino: *runs around and runs sraight into a wall, falling to the ground passed out cold*  
**  
**Moonchild DJ: *winces* Oy...*glances at the readers* As you can see, Sukino's been in the sugar again...  
**  
**Sukino: *comes too slowly* piggyback?. . .*looks around*  
**  
**Moonchild DJ: *sighs and goes to her, holding her fingers up* 'Kay, 'kino-chan, how many fingers am I holding up?  
**  
**Sukino: 16. . . .  
**  
**Moonchild DJ: Ugh...are you even in the mental capacity to talk with me in this chappie? Or do I have to do it myself?  
**  
**Sukino: I can talk to the nice people. . . ooo. . .lookie at the flying cake. . .   
**  
**Moonchild DJ: *sighs and smacks her forehead* Oi....I think not...  
**  
**Sukino: this is. . . .a. . .this is a. . . .this is the 2nd chapter of. . .our story *looks at Dee like a little kid* honto?  
  
Moonchild DJ: *sighs* Hai, Sukino...second chapter of "Looky, No Touchie", that's right..  
**  
**Sukino:. . . .are you mad at me? *tears come to her eyes*. . I-I'm sorry what did I do. . .  
**  
**Moonchild DJ: Awww, no, Sukino, I'm not mad!! *huggles* I just TOLD you to stay outta the sugar...  
**  
**Sukino: *sniffles* I-I'm sorry. . . .I won't do it no more. . .  
**  
**Moonchild DJ: Okie dokie..! *huggles again* Like I said, second chappie of "Looky", we're sooooo glad that you guys like it!  
**  
**Sukino: Yep!! I was so happy to see all the reviews. . .* glomps readers*  
**  
**Moonchild DJ: And a special huggle to Tali, the scene of Seto tracing 'puppy' on the table was my idea, since I was RP'ing him! *huggles* Arigato for liking it so much!  
**  
**Sukino: Yep it was all her. . .because she is so good!! *jumps ups and down* Oy. . . my head   
**  
**Moonchild DJ: *giggles* You'd better stop moving and calm down before you get a headache...anyway, we're thrilled that you guys like this, and hope that you like the future chappies!  
**  
**Sukino: yep. . and as always we don't own the Yugioh characters. . . darn!  
**  
**Moonchild DJ: *pats her shoulder* Someday...*smiles at the readers* Dun't forget to review, we live off of them! Let us know what you think!  
**  
**Sukino: Yep! The more reviews. . . . the less sugar I'll eat  
**  
**Moonchild DJ: That's blackmail, 'kino-chan...  
**  
**Sukino:. . *smirks* Duh!  
**  
**Moonchild DJ: *rolls her eyes* Then review...quick...so I can keep my sanity...  
**  
**Sukino: Hey!. . . *stomps off to Rp-land*  
**  
**Moonchild DJ: Ack!! 'Kino-chan!! That was a joke!! *dashes off after her*  
  
******************  
  
Jou ended up back at his home collapsing on the stairs, sobbing. I lost him. . he is gone...'  
  
A quiet scuffle of footsteps suddenly made itself known to the upset blond. The sound of those footsteps tripping over the same uneven part of sidewalk, and then a very familiar masculine voice cursing under his breath softly.  
  
Jou snapped his head up at the sound, murmuring to himself. "Quit it, Jou..! You're hearing things..he's gone..." He clutched the gift for Seto to his chest, sighing sadly. "He's gone.."  
  
"Who's gone, Jounouchi? I certainly hope you don't mean me..." Seto murmured, hobbling over with a smile, rubbing his knee.  
**  
**Jou gasped, his head snapping up to glance at him with wide, tearful eyes. "Seto?! B-but I thought you left!!"  
  
"Flight got canceled because of bad weather in New York. Trip was delayed..."  
  
The blond jumped up, the gift left forgotten next to him as he threw himself into Seto's arms, sobbing.  
  
Seto yelped in surprise, stumbling backwards slightly before regaining his footing and wrapping his arms around him. "Sshhh....gomen nasai, I didn't mean to upset you, Jounouchi.."  
  
"I-I thought y-you had left..I-I didn't g-get to say g-goodbye..."  
  
"Shhh..." Seto soothed, petting his hair gently. "I'm here. You don't have to say goodbye, not yet..if the plane had gone on schedule, it would've happened...weird stroke of luck, don't you think?"  
  
Jou just nodded, still whimpering and crying, holding onto him tightly.  
  
"Shh...don't cry...everything's okay...gomen nasai for hurting you...I didn't mean to..."  
  
Jou pulled back, glancing up at him. "I h-had a gift to give to you...I-I just wanted to see you one last time..and when your assissant told me what happened..." He closed his eyes. "I thought I had lost you.."   
  
"Shhh...you're not going to lose me. No matter what happens, Jou."  
  
"You can't go..please don't go.."  
  
Seto sighed. "Jounouchi, I've got to. You know that. Besides, I thought you said that you would wait for me..."  
  
"I don't want you to go. Stay for me...you don't hafta go..."  
  
"Yes, I do. You know how important this is, I thought you understood..."  
  
"Is it more important than me?! I do understand, demo..I want you to stay.."  
  
"Jounouchi, you ARE important to me, I never would have taken this chance at us if you weren't! But this business is my life, and Mokuba's, I have to take care of of it. Don't be upset..." Seto tried to reason with him, resting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Jou growled and jerked away, shaking. "I don't wanna hear it..go catch your plane...go to your business..have a wonderful life!" He turned away and ran up the stairs and into the house, slamming the door. He sank to his knees on the other side, sobbing. 'It's not fair..'  
  
A flash of hurt darted across Seto's eyes as he stared at the closed door, before bowing his head, turning and leaving. 'I lose him...before I even get a chance to know love. Huh. Why am I not surprised.' He sighed and walked back home, calling and making arrangements with a heavy heart.  
  
********  
  
Jou sighed and glanced at the hall clock after a while, gasping in surprise. "It's been three hours...how could I be sooo stupid! I don't give a damn where he is, I love him!!" He scrambled to his feet and raced to the phone, calling Kaiba Mansion. 'I hope he hasn't left...please!'  
  
The phone rang a few times before somebody picked up. "Hello, Kaiba residence."  
  
Jou swallowed nervously. "Is Seto there? It is urgent I talk to him!!"  
  
"Gomen nasai, sir, Kaiba-sama left for the airport 15 minutes ago. You may be able to catch him, if you're lucky..."  
  
Jou gasped, slamming the phone down without even a goodbye. 'I have to get to him!!!' He turned and raced out the door, heading to the airport to his love, hoping he wouldn't be too late.  
  
********  
  
Seto sighed, quiet after the argument with Jou, getting Mokuba settled and last things arranged before sitting down in his seat beside Mokuba. He glanced out the window longingly. 'Sayonara, home. For a little while or forever...sayonara, Jounouchi...wherever you are...' He closed his eyes as the plane started down the runway.  
  
Jou got to the airport just in time to see Seto's plane pull away from the gate. "No! I'm too late..." 'Goodbye, love..I'll wait for you.. forever..'  
  
Mokuba noticed Seto's quietness and blinked at him. "Big brother? Is something the matter?" he asked quietly, cocking his head.  
  
"...Iie....everything's fine...get some rest, Mokuba..." He pulled the windowshade down, closing his own eyes to rest.  
  
Jou sighed softly, about to head home when an idea suddenly struck him. He grinned widely and headed off to where he needed to to make it happen.  
  
********  
  
Seto took the time to stretch into his new business, adjusting to his new home and getting Mokuba settled. He yawned and stretched wearily, typing away at his computer, not having gotten much sleep before. 'New job, new home, new life...no Puppy...' He sighed and restrained himself from banging his head on the desk. He missed Jounouchi so much..  
  
A persistent knock is rapped suddenly on the door, startling him.  
  
Seto blinked at the door, frowning. "I'm busy, come back another time." He glanced back down to the computer and went back to work.  
  
*Knockknockknockknockknockknock*  
  
"Go away."  
  
*Knockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknock*  
  
Seto sighed and turned away from the computer to the window. "Do I have to call security? Come back another time!" he growled.   
  
The door opened quietly, the visitor smiling and replying quietly.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be working Mr. CEO?"  
  
Seto gasped, seeing a reflection in the window he'd thought never to see in a million lifetimes and turned around, eyes wide. "J-Jounouchi?!" he stammered.  
  
Jou smiled and nodded. "You left without your gift again. ..I had to give it to you.."  
  
"You...you just brought the greatest gift with you...."  
  
Jou moved towards Seto, handing him the package he had had before with an almost shy grin. "..Here..."  
  
Seto smiled and took the gift, setting it down for a moment before hugging him tightly. "I meant you, Puppy."  
  
Jou smiled and hugged him back, closing his eyes.  
  
"I missed you...gomen nasai, I didn't mean to make you angry..."  
  
"No, it was my fault...I knew how important this was and I got selfish. You did nothing wrong. Will you forgive me..?"  
  
"Jounouchi...I always will forgive you. I can't stay mad at you..."  
  
Jou smiled at him. "I'm glad..thank you.." He reached around Seto and picked the gift back up. "Open it for me please...?"  
  
Seto smiled and took the gift again. "You didn't have to give me anything.."  
  
"It was a spur of the moment thing...I wanted to give it to you that day.."  
  
Seto opened the wrapping and gasped, eyes widening at the picture.  
  
"Do you like it? I wanted to get you something special.."  
  
"Jounouchi...it's wonderful..." came the soft reply.  
  
"Really? I'm glad you like it!"  
  
Seto smiled and set it right on his desk, in front of the laptop. "There...so I can always see it.."  
  
"So how have you been...?" The blond asked, smiling.  
  
Seto leaned against the desk, glancing at him, saying the thing foremost on his mind instinctively. "...Missing you..." He blushed.  
  
Jou flushed. "I missed you, too.." he murmured.  
  
Seto chuckled softly at the cute blush creeping across the blond's face. "...Jounouchi, how did you get over here? A trip to America from home isn't exactly cheap.."  
  
"Well.. I had some money saved, and well...I...I sold my Duel Mosters deck.."  
  
Seto gasped, eyes widening. "Jounouchi! You didn't!"  
  
Jou nodded, looking down. "I-I wanted to see you...it was the only way I could get the money..."  
  
Seto moved closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around the blond. "Jou...oh, Jou, gomen nasai!"   
  
"Don't apologize..I wanted to see you..."  
  
"But that was your prized deck!"  
  
"It..it was worth it if I could see you.."  
  
"I feel terrible...I can help you get your deck back..."  
  
Jou shook his head. "Don't feel bad..please. The cards aren't as important as you." he murmured.  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"But what? I love you..not those cards..."  
  
Seto sighed and folded his arms around him, resting his cheek against his hair.  
  
Jou rested against him, sighing softly. "A-aishiteru.."  
  
Seto smiled and nuzzled him. "...A....Aishiteru, Jou..."  
  
"So..what do you wanna do while I'm here?"  
  
"Mmm...see the sights? There's much to do here..."  
  
Jou nodded. "It's all up to you..demo I have to leave tomorrow.."  
  
"....So soon..."  
  
"I'm sorry..I only had enough for a one day trip..I wish I could stay..I wish.."  
  
Seto sighed. "It's alright. We'll...just make each second count, ne?"  
  
"Hai!" Jou smiled. "So what shall we go see first?"  
  
"Well...I have an idea of what to do first, before anything.."  
  
"What's that..?" The blond head cocked curiously.  
  
"This." He slipped his fingers under Jou's chin, tilting it up, lowering his head to brush his lips lightly against Jou's.  
  
Jou's eyes slipped closed as he leaned into Seto. "Mm.."  
  
The brunette purred softly, the fingers of his other hand curling into the blond hair.  
  
Jou gasped, arching his head into Seto's hand.  
  
"Mmm..." Seto sighed, breaking the kiss reluctantly.  
  
The blond groaned at the loss of his lips. "Mmm..Seto.." he purred.  
  
Seto nuzzled him, blushing slightly. "That was a long time in coming..."  
  
Jou nodded, smiling. "Hai...it was..so where to..?"   
  
"Wherever you want..."  
  
"How about your new house?"  
  
Seto nodded. "Sure...a tour, then.."  
  
"Yippie!!"  
  
The brunette chuckled, smiling at him.  
  
"So shall we go?"  
  
Seto nodded, grabbing up his coat and placing the laptop in the briefcase. He moved back to Jou and placed a hand at the small of his back, leading him to the door. "Let's go, then.."  
  
"Hai!" Jou beamed, practically bouncing out the door.  
  
********  
  
Seto smiled, watching Jou's reaction to his home, which wasn't as big as his old home, but still nice nonetheless, set back in a private area of forest, quiet and secluded.  
  
Jou gasped, dark eyes wide. "Seto..it's beautiful!"  
  
Seto chuckled and showed him around, motioning with his head out to the balcony. "And the view is nice, too.."  
  
Like a little kid, the blond ran out to look. "Sugoi!!" he murmured softly in awe.  
  
Seto smiled, reveling in his reaction, walking out with him and lacing his arms around his waist.  
  
Jou sighed in contentment and leaned back into him. "So how is Mokuba doing?"  
  
"Seems to be doing well. He seems to be doing better than I was..."  
  
"And why was that..besides me not being here with you..?"  
  
The older boy sighed, glancing out over Jou's shoulder. "This place is nice...beautiful, even...but I miss home...granted, I don't have lot of friends, or anything like that...but it seems that I'm homesick, corny as that may sound..."  
  
"Seto...you'll go back soon..."  
  
"...What if I can't?"  
  
Jou froze, fear striking his heart. "What do you mean...?" he murmured uncertainly.  
  
"They're in talks of wanting me to stay here....permanently."  
  
Jou gasped silently, feeling his knees go weak. "Oh..r-really..." he replied shakily.  
  
Seto nodded silently, resting his chin on his shoulder broodingly. His arms tightened desperately around Jou, glancing out absently.  
  
Jou struggled not to panic. 'It isn't his fault..don't get upset...' "So when do you know for sure?"  
  
"End of the week, I think..." Seto murmured softly.  
  
Jou remained silent, his mind reeling. 'He may have to stay....'  
  
"Are you angry, Jou?"  
  
"N-no, of course not!!"  
  
"You're upset, then. I wish I could do something to help you..."  
  
"I-it's ok...I'll just have to work hard and get money to come visit you from time to time..."  
  
"Time to time? Jou...I don't want time to time...I want always...but I don't even know now if it's possible..."  
  
Jou sighed. "I want that too, Seto..I want that too.."  
  
"I'm scared...I don't want to lose this so soon..or you..." Seto admitted softly, nuzzling him gently.  
  
"Don't be scared..I'd said I would wait and I will...you won't lose me...I promise you that with all that I am."  
  
"Jou..." Seto turned his head suddenly, kissing him fiercely.  
  
"Mph...!" Jou gasped and kissed him back, throwing his arms around Seto's neck.  
  
He whimpered softly, pulling Jou closer in almost-desperation.  
  
Jou pulled back reluctantly, panting for breath. "Gods..what'd I say..?" he murmured, reeling from the intensity of the kiss.  
  
Seto blushed. "Um..."  
  
Jou smiled. Seto speechless, that was a first. "Never mind, then.."  
  
"I...." Seto blinked as the phone rang suddenly in the room. "....Hold on for a minute...?"  
  
"Hai.." Jou replied, turning to lean on the balcony rail, looking out at the gorgeous view. Seto smiled at the picture of him, then left to answer the phone.  
  
" ....Hello? ....Hai, this is he. Hai, you told me at the end of the week..................WHAT?!"  
  
Jou blinked at the tone of his voice. 'Oh no..did he get bad news? I'll just stay here and let him handle it..'  
  
"But you said--! Yes, yes, you can chage your mind, but...! But I---" Seto sighed. "..............alright. Yes. Thank you. Goodbye." He walked back out, looking stunned.  
  
Jou glanced up at him, worried. "..What is it?" he asked.  
  
"The board. Th-they say that I'm to stay at this branch of KaibaCorp, they like having the CEO here. Th-they want me to stay...permanently."  
  
**********  
  
Sukino: *pouts in a corner*  
**  
**Moonchild DJ: Awwww....c'mon, Sukino! It was just a joke, I've got a warped sense of humor! Don't you be mad, too!  
**  
**Sukino:. . .hmm. . I guess I forgive you. . .   
**  
**Moonchild DJ: *pouts, Jou-puppy-dog eyes coming out* You guess...?  
**  
**Sukino; ACK! Those eyes. .. *glomps her* Yes I forgive you!  
**  
**Moonchild DJ: *beams* Works every time..I'm glad...I need you to hide me...  
**  
**Sukino: Kami-sama! did you pull a cliffie?!  
**  
**Moonchild DJ: *winces* Hai...baka no Moonchild DJ, ne?  
**  
**Sukino: *walks slowly to the window to Rp-land, shielding Dee* minna-chan. . .don't forget to review. . .  
**  
**Moonchild DJ: *clings to Sukino nervously* Hai...review...reviews good...*squeaks*  
**  
**Sukino: *places her into Rp-land* Chapter 3 soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Lookie, No Touchie, Chapter 3  
  
By Moonchild DJ and Sukino  
  
******************************  
  
Moonchild DJ: Hey, there, minna-chan! Betcha didn't expect an update to LNT, did you? *winks* Surprise! Consider this a Christmas present for all you lovely reviewers out there! Sukino is still on hiatus, so I'm taking care of the chapters and Author's Notes myself until she returns. *sniffle* Ish so lonely..but I know that she is as thrilled as I am that all of you like this fic and want more. Well, you want it, you got it! *grins* As always, we don't own anything of Yugioh, not even our favorite pairing. *sweatdrops* But we own this ficcie and its ideas, so enjoy and tell us what you think, ne? Dun forget to review!  
  
A note/warning to everyone--this chappie has a lemon to it...nothing graphic, really, but PLEASE do not flame us or complain or have anything removed, this IS a YAOI fic and R-rated, so you have been warned and told. If you dun like it, don't read it..but don't take it out on us. Get it? Good.  
  
******************************  
  
Jou glanced up at him, worried. "..What is it?" he asked.  
  
"The board. Th-they say that I'm to stay at this branch of KaibaCorp, they like the CEO here. Th-they want me to stay...permanently."  
  
At those words, Jou gasped, eyes widening. Something inside snapped, something that he'd been afraid of happening, and he fell to his knees, suddenly, tears streaming down his face as his heart broke. 'It isn't fair...it's not!' His heart screamed in fury and pain as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Jou...Jou...." Seto kneeled beside the blond, pulling him close into his arms soothingly.  
  
"I-I'm happy f-for y-you.. I-I'm..." Jou tried to reassure Seto, but failed miserably. He quieted, burying his face into the brunette's chest.  
  
"Jou..." Seto whispered. He was hurting him, that was the last thing he wanted to do. He wrapped his arms around him tightly, rocking him. "Gods, I don't want to do this!"  
  
"D-Demo..you have to..I-I'll be o-ok... 'One day I will...one day..' Jou thought to himself sadly, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
"No, you won't be okay...because I won't be. They might as well hire on a shell of me, my heart and soul are going with you when you leave..."  
  
Jou choked back a sob at Seto's words, the intensity of them going straight to his heart. "I-I'm sorry..I-I should have never s-said anything..then y- you wouldn't have to go through this..."  
  
Seto shook his head. "I'd rather go through it than not at all, not know something other than work and home and work and home. I love you.." He grabbed his chin gently in his hands, tilting it up with a soft, choked growl. "You hear me, Katsuya Jounouchi? I love you!"  
  
"I-I love you, too..so much..."  
  
The older boy lowered his head, kissing him again. The touch was passionate, yet desperate, conveying so much emotion as he held on tightly to him.  
  
Jou held on to Seto just as desperately, his grip like a vise. Silent tears still streaked down his face as he whimpered into the kiss.  
  
Seto shivered slightly and moved his mouth over his face, planting scorching kisses everywhere, kissing the tears away tenderly.  
  
"S-Seto.." Jou gasped softly.  
  
"Jou...my beautiful Puppy...I know this is rushed....I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to...demo you're leaving tomorrow...I'm stuck here...onegai...onegai, Jou, I want to love you. I..." The brunette blushed at the words hovering on his tongue. He took a deep, shaky breath, glancing at him. "...I want to make love with you..."  
  
Jou's eyes widened at the request, going momentarily speechless as honey- brown eyes stared at him. Soon, he swallowed and nodded, blushing. "H-hai, Seto...I want you to..." he whispered.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"H-hai.."  
  
"Jou...." Seto whispered back, kissing him again. He pulled him to his feet, and into his arms tightly as he cradled the blond he loved with his whole heart.  
  
Jou leaned into Seto, gasping, craving more of his heat as his hands rested against his chest.  
  
Seto shivered at the touch. In one smooth motion, he scooped him up into his arms with a low purr, moving to his bedroom. He shivered when he felt Jou's touch at his chest, caressing him lightly as the blond leaned against him. His breath came out in gasps at the touch, making it to the bedroom before devouring him on the spot.  
  
He staggered to the deep blue bed with matching silk sheets, placing him there gently and kissing him again. He moaned softly, leaning over him, and traced his tongue against his lips gently.  
  
Jou gasped at the feel of the touch, shivering in pleasure. He opened his mouth beneath his, granting Seto access to all the treasures that it hid.  
  
The brunette purred softly, plundering that treasure eagerly and slowly. He explored his mouth and tasted of him gently, his tongue waging a war with Jou's. He chuckled mentally when he heard the responding moan and the feel of the blond trying to shrug out of his shirt. He groaned, tearing his mouth away reluctantly to help him with breathless pants.  
  
Jou growled impatiently, finally ridding himself of the horrid garment. He tossed it away and pulled Seto back closer, arms wrapping around him.  
  
Seto growled softly, shivering. He attacked his skin with feverish kisses, trailing hotly over his skin. He purred, his hands smoothing circles along his stomach, reveling in the feel of the soft skin beneath his fingers.  
  
The blond moaned softly, arching into his touch. He whimpered, threading his hands into Seto's hair tenderly. He smiled when he leaned into his hands, hearing him give a husky purr in reaction. He gasped when the brunette's mouth licked a hot trail down his chest, feeling the warm mouth fasten to a nipple and tug slightly. He cried out, arching more into him.  
  
Seto purred again, moving his mouth eagerly over him. He was determined to make him remember this night always, even if they were apart. He would make sure that he would never forget what he meant to him, using any means necessary. He proceeded to do just that, using hands, mouth, tongue and teeth to drive his lover insane with pleasure.  
  
"G-Gods S-Seto...you a-are driving m-me nuts.." Jou gasped, moving restlessly against him. All of Seto's minstrations was causing him to become aroused. REALLY aroused. He writhed on the bed, shivering under the attentions.  
  
Seto chuckled against his navel, breathing hotly against his skin as his hands smoothed down the blond's stomach. "That's the point, Jou...that's the whole point..." He smiled and reached down lower with his hand, rubbing it against him, using the heel of his hand.  
  
"Gods!" Jou cried out with a panting breath, arching into Seto's hand.  
  
"Gods, you're so beautiful..." Seto whispered, smiling. He nipped the skin delicately, working his magic through the material of Jou's jeans. He thrilled in the little gasping pants he invoked, shivering.  
  
"N-need y-you..i-in me..Seto, gods..n-need you.." Jou murmured breathlessly, moving restlessly against him as his body strained.  
  
Seto purred at Jou's reply. "The magic words.." he murmured. He removed his hand slowly from its torment on the blond to work at Jou's jeans, his mouth still gliding over the blond's skin. He heard him whimper in pleasure, felt him shiver and fist his hands in the sheets in eager anticipation.  
  
He smirked slightly, his mouth moving down to unfasten the snap with his teeth, reveling in the heat he could feel from Jou already. His hands moved to draw away the constricting material from him.  
  
Jou whined softly, arching his hips to help him as his mind went to mush. "Seto..n-need you...gods, how I n-need y-you.."  
  
"And you'll have me...all of me..." Seto promised. He pressed another kiss to his stomach as he pushed the material off and away from Jou, then sat back, marvelling at the blond vision before him. He smiled, raising his hands to unbutton the first two buttons of his shirt before stopping and smirking slightly in a teasing way.  
  
Jou emitted a pitiful whining sound before his hands shot up, attacking the shirt furiously. He managed to yank it off, buttons flying everywhere. He gave a snort of satisfaction and dropped it to the floor.  
  
The older boy blinked in amazement at the record time, blushing slightly at his lover's desperateness. He then smiled, winking. "You want me, koi?" he purred, watching the blond head nod frantically. "Then show me.."  
  
The blond paused, cocking his head to the side as he considered. He then tackled him to the bed, attacking his neck and chest with kisses, licks, nips, and bites as he couldn't get enough of him.  
  
Seto gasped, arching in pleasure into his touch, letting him do as he wished. He wrapped his arms around him, groaning Jou's name softly, shivering when he felt the warm lips kiss a fiery trail down his chest and stomach. His brain went temporarily went brain-dead on him as he felt his fingers stroke him through his pants. Just who was the master now, he wondered vaguely.  
  
He gasped sharply, his hips jerking instinctively towards the touch. He was already well beyond aroused, his hands gripping tightly into the sheets as he struggled to not spiral out of control. "Ah, G-Gods..!"  
  
Jou moved his other hand to take Seto's pants off, but found it a bit difficult with shaking hands. He whined another pitiful whine dazedly, his mind barely able to function past wanting him. "N-need you..."  
  
Seto wasn't all that much better off, after his body about went haywire at the touch on him. His blue eyes were glazed with desire as he reached a hand down to help him. After helping him, he moved back again and raised his hips to give accomodations for Jou to strip him, his eyes gleaming.  
  
Jou grinned eagerly, pulling them off with an impatient growl. His smile was fairly devious as he lowered his head, taking Seto into his mouth, lapping at him greedily with a low moan of pleasure.  
  
Shaky breaths turned into harsh gasps at the ministrations, the brunette clenching his eyes shut in pleasure. "Ahhh-hh, Gods!!" he groaned. "Jou, o- onegai, st-stop..!" He wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer under that kind of torture.  
  
The blond pulled back, panting with a secretive little evil smile, pleased with the fact that he could drive his lover insane, too. He glanced at Seto with glazed eyes, his fingers tracing along his skin. "N-need you..Seto..n- need you.." he whispered, his eyes begging him.  
  
Seto managed to nod, then motioned to the nightstand beside the bed with a shaky hand. "S-second door, to t-the front...l-lotion...t' ease the pain..." he murmured faintly.  
  
Jou nodded, reaching over to get what Seto asked for, handing it to him with equally-shaking hands.  
  
The older boy sat up, still panting, then squeezed a generous portion into his hands, coating himself, then his fingers. He glanced nervously at the blond, blushing slightly. "L-lie back, koi..." he murmured softly.  
  
"H-hai.." Jou blushed slightly himself, laying back as his eyes shone in anticipation, hands reaching for him.  
  
Seto kissed him tenderly, then moved lower down, sliding his fingers along him delicately as he slid a smooth path to the entrance. He felt Jou tremble, glancing at him worriedly. Was he scared? He breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw his face, felt his body press eagerly against him. He wanted him, needed him as much as he himself needed Jou.  
  
"Shh..." he whispered softly, nuzzling him. He took a shuddering breath and slowly slid a finger into him, watching him for any signs of pain. He didn't want him to hurt, so he took his time, wanted this to be special, not painful.  
  
Jou winced, but only for a second at the half-unexpected intrusion before relaxing his body and glancing up at him. He let Seto prep him for the ecstacy that awaited him, knew that only pleasure was in store. Seto would never hurt him, he knew that now.  
  
The brunette's glittering eyes lowered half-closed, encouraged to move more by the blond's reaction, sliding his finger all the way in and wiggling. He brushed the ball of nerves that led a pathway to pleasure. He was rewarded for his ministrations as Jou cried out in pleasure, his hips bucking as a small whimper passed through his lips. He purred softly, moving the finger around, then slowly adding another, stretching him and preparing him, bringing an amount of pleasure to it as he stroked him.  
  
Jou moaned, his hips bucking again restlessly. "Y-you..w-want you..."  
  
"I know, koi. Just a bit more..." Seto whispered back as he added another finger, scissoring and striking the center again.  
  
Jou cried out again, his head clouding in pleasure. "Seto...!" he moaned, clutching at him.  
  
Seto groaned softly, watching him. He moved his fingers around, stretching him more before retreating back slowly, easing his fingers out of him. He replaced them with a warm, hard body pressing against the entrance hesitantly as he glanced down at Jou. "Th-this will hurt...no matter how much I try to help ease it.." he warned softly.  
  
"I-it's okay, Seto..I-I trust y-you.." he whispered back, glancing up at him.  
  
Seto nodded, then nuzzled him. "Aishiteru..." He bit his lip and postioned himself carefully, attempting to slide slowly in. He winced when the younger boy cried out in pain. Gods, he knew that he would hurt him, but this..  
  
Jou squeezed his eyes shut, wincing. He attempted to make his body relax, a few stray tears streaking their way down his face as his breaths hitched in pain.  
  
The brunette lowered his head, kissing away his tears as he stilled his body to let him adjust. "Gomen..gomen, Jou, gomen nasai..."  
  
"I-it's okay...I'm o-okay..I love you..I trust you."  
  
Seto curled a hand up to reach one of Jou's, lacing their fingers together. "I love you, too..so much..." He smiled faintly when Jou squeezed his hands, nodding to him that he was ready. He nuzzled him again, then shifted his body slightly to ease the rest of the way in.  
  
Jou shut his eyes tight, forcing the pain away. He felt Seto still again, nuzzling him. He squeezed his hands weakly, a little shivering whimper wobbling out.  
  
"Jou...relax...it only makes more pain if you have even a little tenseness..."  
  
"H-hai.." Jou relaxed his body, his breath coming in little pants as he focused on Seto instead of the pain.  
  
"Shh..." Seto soothed, kissing his nose. "Easy, Puppy...breathe, in and out..." He shifted his body again, moving in only little bursts for Jou to get used to him. He felt the blond breathe slower, his body relaxing. He nuzzled him, rolling his hips a fraction to brush the center with a well- aimed strike.  
  
Jou cried out again, this time in passion, arching into him as he gasped sharply.  
  
Seto purred, pleased to have driven off the pain. He smiled in relief and thrust lightly against him, rolling his hips into him. He shivered, groaning.  
  
Jou gasped, his eyes widening. He was filled with an indescribable feeling at the movement, thrusting back into Seto with a groan as his eyes closed. "G-gods..Seto..m-more...onegai.." He arched his back, shivering.  
  
The brunette murmured an agreement, shivering himself. He swallowed and started a rocking rhythm against him, settling into a steady pattern as he drew his fingertips lightly along his body. He heard the blond moan, and gasped when he thrust harder into and against him, his body tensing against his. He shifted and moved faster, panting softly as he searched for an ending. He raised his hips and thrust deeply into the warmth, striking the core with a groan.  
  
Jou gasped sharply as he felt the push he needed given, his back arching in pleasure. His eyes clenched tightly as he cried out Seto's name, his body shaking as he came. His hands clutched at the sheets of the bed, his knuckles turning white as his body gave and took with everything in his heart to the man he loved.  
  
Seto sucked in a choking gasp, arching his back as Jou's body tightened on him. He threw his head back as his own release joined Jou's a millisecond after, a full-throated cry of Jou's name shouting past his lips. Sighing shakily, he sagged back beside the blond and shivered with pleasure, pulling him close. He felt Jou cuddle against him, heard his soft panting.  
  
"Aishiteru.." Jou whispered, resting his head against his lover before going out like a light, falling asleep as his hand rested against the brunette's chest tenderly.  
  
Seto nuzzled him faintly, smiling. He panted still as the extreme pleasure and love found in the act took its toll out on him, too. He clutched tightly to Jou, as if afraid he would disappear. His eyes fluttered, then slammed down exhaustively to sleep, holding him close.  
  
**********  
  
Morning approached, light filtering upon the lovers. The dread of going home and leaving Seto fell upon Jou as his eyes fluttered open, sighing and cuddling against the brunette lingeringly. He glanced at Seto, his heart wrenching. He was sleeping at his side, his cheek against his shoulder and an arm wrapped tightly around his waist.  
  
'I wanna stay..but I can't....' He reached out and caressed the thick dark hair softly, sighing as his eyes trailed over him, memorizing every feature as Seto nuzzled closer to him with a mumble. 'I'm sorry...'  
  
The blond sighed again, gently unwrapping himself from Seto's arms and sliding slowly out of the bed, not wanting to wake him. It would only make things harder than they already were. He gathered his clothes and pulled them back on quickly, getting his things together. He paused to write Seto a note, laying it on the pillow nest to him. He allowed himself one last look, then left, heading to the airport.  
  
**********  
  
Seto shivered, shifting his body in the bed to find that warmth he had been cuddled against, but for some reason, couldn't find now. Hazy blue eyes opened groggily, his arms reaching for Jou. Only to find that he wasn't there. His eyes widened at his absence, sitting up with a start. "Jou?!"  
  
Silence was his only answer, and a note at his side, where Jou had been. He snatched it up and read it.  
  
'Seto-chan, last night was beautiful. Thank you for sharing it with me..but I have to go home now. Rather than waking you and breaking your heart all over again, I just couldn't cry anymore..I'll just go. Don't forget that I love you and I will always wait for you, no matter what. By the time you read this, I should be in the air. I love you with all my heart...Jou'  
  
"Jou!" Seto gasped in horror, his eyes rereading the note quickly to be sure he read it right. Cursing under his breath, he unwrapped himself from the blankets and staggered to his feet, throwing on his clothes in record time. "I can't let him leave, I can't let him go...gods...!" He grabbed his keys and dashed out of the house to the airport.  
  
**********  
  
Jou stood in line at the airport, at the gate getting ready to board. His hands fisted over his suitcase, sad dark eyes glancing back absently. 'Seto..aishiteru...' He was going to miss him so much..  
  
**********  
  
Seto had literally put pedal to the metal, making it to the airport on time, even at the cost of several speeding tickets. His long legs carried him quickly as he raced through the terminal as best he could without running over people, his eyes wide with fear and anxiety. 'Jou...Jou, gods, please don't let me be too late...!'  
  
**  
  
The blond sighed and walked through the gate, not looking back, but something pulled at him, calling him back. He turned his head, glancing back, eyes wide in indecision. 'What am I doing, I can't leave him!!' He stopped walking and threw himself in a seat outside the terminal, raking a hand through his hair. "What am I going to do?" he muttered to himself, growling softly.  
  
**  
  
The tall brunette raced to the counters, eyes scanning and reading the lists to see which flights were heading to Japan, then skidded around the corner to that terminal. He swerved to avoid a crowd of tourists, his heart plummeting lower and lower with each passing delay.  
  
**  
  
Jou sighed and slumped into his seat, frowning. 'Should I just stay...leave everything behind..? Having Seto means the world to me, demo..' He shook his head, fisting his hands as he tried to figure things out.  
  
**  
  
Seto growled as he was stuck in a sudden flow of people between him and the right flight, fisting his hands in impatience. His eyes narrowed as he tried to shove his way through, and got whacked by an old woman with her purse for his efforts. He ducked and rolled his eyes heavenward. 'Jou...oh, gods, I'm gonna miss him!'  
  
**  
  
Jou sighed again, making up his mind. He heard the last boarding call being announced, and stood, knowing what must be done. 'Here we go..'  
  
**  
  
Seto was now mentally cursing a blue streak in his head as he was detained more, his face a furious red. 'If these bakayaro people don't hurry up, they're going to get ran over!' He growled again impatiently when he finally spotted a way clear and dashed for the terminal, his heart in his throat. 'Gods...please, if you're merciful...don't let me be too late...!' He prayed to every god imaginable that he would find Jou in time.  
  
************  
  
~End Chapter 3~  
  
************  
  
Moonchild DJ: *sweatdrops and looks nervously at the reviewers* Heh...yes, I know...cliffies are bad...but it makes for a good ending point, and the chapter was getting longer...dun kill me? *squeaks and glances around, flattening herself against the wall* No Sukino to help me...why me? *makes a break for RP-land before getting things thrown at her* Dun forget to review!! 


	4. An Apology

Everyone!   
  
We are so sorry we haven't updated in AGES but real life has gotten in the way. My co-author and I have had some troubles. I'm in college so I have been studying my ass off and going to classes and such. Any free minute I do I have is spent trying to hang with my friends and have a social life. With Moonchild DJ she was having big computer problems and had to get a new one, unfortunately that means she lost all the stories we wrote so she is reliant on my to get them. We are doing out best and I promise you over over Christmas break I will do as much as I can to get our stories updated.  
  
I apologize one again and we understand that you all are a tad mad at us, but you must understand we do have school and jobs that get in the way of our writing.  
  
Love,  
  
Sukino and Moonchild DJ


	5. School and other Problems sigh

Dear Everyone,  
  
I apologize again. *sigh* I have another full quarter of class. I am taking six classes and Dee is busy as well. We have been editing and trying to post but there just isn't enough time in a day! We need 26 hours days *giggles* We are going to try really hard to finish the rest of our stories as fast as we can, I thank you for being patient with us! Real life just gets in the way of our fics as much as we hate it but we WILL finish! *hugs all*  
  
Suki and Dee 


End file.
